You Were Serious, Weren't You?
by MiraclesAndMonsters
Summary: Dave has had strong feelings for Dirk for a very long time. When he finally confesses, Dirk says, "You're joking." Dave, laughing it off, agrees and leaves the room, only later to be confronted by Dirk again. "You were serious, weren't you?" Smut? Smut. This summary is also just a very small excerpt of a part of the story.


**I was being held captive...And OMB... D: They wouldn't let me go... SORRY for every other story I write being delayed by FOREVER LONG. THERE WERE FANGIRLS TO PLEASE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA.**

* * *

Dave looked at the floor of the apartment; Bro had left his shitty puppets everywhere again. He began to pick them up, carrying them back into Bro's room and piling them up. Why the hell did he have so many of these ironic bastards? The irony was starting to get creepy. Real fuckin' creepy. He piled up as many of the fucking puppets as he could stand on top of Bro's bed. Then, he decided he wanted some sweet juice to quench his thirst. He went to the fridge, and, upon opening it, was greeted with many loud clanks and an avalanche of swords. Not good, katana swords. The shitty swords that he forgot Bro kept in the fridge. Pissed, he stood up and rubbed a sore spot on his head where a sword had smacked him. He plodded towards his room, then took a detour to the bathroom. He needed to chill the fuck out, so he climbed in the shower. Cal's ever-smiling face greeted him as he slid open the door.

"The fuck?" Dave yelled, grabbing the puppet and throwing him out of the bathroom. But not before he stopped himself to give the puppet a cool fist bump. A Strider _never _forgets to do a fucking fist bump with Cal. With that, he shut the door and stripped, placing his shades on the side of the sink, climbing into the shower. He stood there, thinking. About Bro. When was he going to get his shit together? Get a girlfriennn- er, a _boy_friend? Get rid of all those lousy fucking puppets? Put his shitty sword collection somewhere else? Start buying food, and being a fucking adult?

His concertration broke when he thought he heard a door slam.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He put on his shades and opened the door, sticking his head out and looking around.

"Bro? You back? Broo_oo_?" He called. There was no response, so he began to close the door.

Then he heard a _thump _from Bro's room. A muffled, quiet thump, but a thump none the less.

He proceeded to Bro's door, where he stopped and listened. He heard quiet voices, and sqeaking. Cautiously, he opened the door ever so slightly, inching it open just far enough so he could peer inside.

He saw something he didn't want to see.

Jake English, one of Bro's good "friends" from high school, was pinned under a naked Dirk. Dirk, shades removed and all, was plowing the literal _fuck_ out of English. His face was flushed, and his pleasure was obvious.

Dave shut the door quietly and quickly, retreating to the bathroom.

_Oh shit, oh shit...Why? Why did that...? _He thought to himself, flipping the fuck out and losing his cool. He covered his mouth, and, unsure, glanced down at the bulge that was trying to peek out from his towel. _Go back down you little shit, nothing about that was arousing in any way. Fuck you, dick. You're thinking for your fucking self and it's really god damn selfish. Shit!_

He was right, nothing about that scene was hot enough to turn him on. Except for Bro's face.

The sight of Bro's pleasure-stricken face flashed forward in Dave's mind. It lead him to imagine what other faces Dirk would make.

_Dammit!_ He looked down, the half-hard bulge now straight out. He reached down and stroked it gently, whimpering. He'd been turned on before, but he'd never needed to jerk off. It had never gotten this bad before. He went back into the shower, turning the water back on. He pumped himself slowly, closing his eyes and imagining Dirk's hands were the ones touching him. He leaned back against the cool tile of the shower wall, his hands doing more thinking than he was. He shuddered, his load washing down the drain of the shower with the water. He turned off the water again, stepping out and drying off. He put his clothes on, and replaced his shades. He checked himself in the mirror.

His face was totally flushed, a bright pink color. This realization made his face grow an even darker shade of pink. He looked sunburnt

_Shit, shit. I can't go out there like this. What the fuck, what the fuck? What the hell should I do? Fuck!_ Dave panicked. He was glad Bro never saw him like this, because a Strider _never_ loses his fucking cool.

Under any fucking circumstances.

Shortly, though it felt like an eternity for Dave, his face returned to its normal color. He left the bathroom and went straight to his room. He hoped English had already left.

He just wanted to be alone with his brother.

He climbed into his bed, curling into a ball. He removed his shades, placing them beside the bed. He stared at the darkness for ages before a sliver of light sliced through it and revealed the wall. Dave instinctively shut his eyes, tensing up.

"I know you're not sleeping, little man."  
"Don't fucking call me that." Dave said, turning over in place to face Dirk. He was blinded with the light from the other room, with only a silouhette of Bro recognizable. His eyes adjusted.  
"But you _are_ a little man."  
"More a man than you, fag ass."  
"Oh, shit. We got us a badass over here. At least I can admit I'm a fag, which is manlier than hiding it."  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dave didn't realize he had raised his voice. He sat straight up.  
"Woah, woah now, little man. I'm just saying, at least I can admit it to myself and to others. Not like other fucking pansies who can't say shit about their fagtacity."  
"Oh, right. You're right." Dave collected his cool.  
"Why you been so jumpy lately, little man?" Dirk sat at the edge of his bed.  
"Fuck you, I haven't been jumpy." _Fuck you! Get off of my bed, fagbasket!  
_"I mean, I know I'm not a dad or any shit to you, but, we're bros. We're Striders. If some shit's fucking around with you, tell me. That's what a bro is for, little man."  
"Call me my fucking name!" _You bastard! Get your faggot ass off of my bed! Stop being so nice to me! I fucking hate it, it makes me so god damn happy when you say that corny chickflick shit!  
_"Alright, Dave. Now tell me what the fuck is up with you." Dirk's voice became serious, non-ironic and almost parental.  
"I just wish you wouldn't fuck fags in the same house as me, dickwad." _Seriously. I'm already an angsty, fucked up teenager.  
_"Oh, shit. You...you heard that?" Dirk's voice hadn't changed, nor did his facial expression, but the air around him seemed to change.  
"_Heard_ it? I fucking _saw_ it! I thought you were home, so I checked your room and I see you and faggot English fucking on your bed. Jesus christ, it's the most disgusting thing I've ever seen." _Because I'm so fucking jealous of your faggoty ass friend.  
_"Oh jeez, man. I'm - I'm real sorry about that shit."  
"Fuck you. Leave me alone." _Get the hell out and go to fucking sleep. I want to be alone.  
_"Right, Dave. See you tomorrow..." Dirk rose and left the room, closing the door and leaving Dave in the dark.

A few hours later, Dave rose from his spot on the bed. He tiptoed to his door, opened it enough to see outside, and looked around. The lights were out, except for the TV, which he could hear blasting My Little Pony. He cautiously left his room, leaving the door cracked. He peered around the corner of the hallway, looking at the couch in front of the TV. Dirk was turned in to the couch, away from the TV. He was snoring slightly. Dave silently crossed the distance, avoiding the puppets and shitty swords Bro had somehow managed to throw all over the apartment _again._ He stopped in front of the couch, looking at Dirk sleeping. He leaned over his bro and removed his shades, placing them on a table covered in garbage and game controllers. He took the blanket he had on his shoulders and covered Bro with it, then leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Bro. Sweet dreams." He whispered, then returned to his room.

* * *

Dirk woke with a start, turning and looking around him. Everything was brighter than usual. He felt around on his face; his Kamina shades were missing. He sat up and looked around the living room. Netflix was still auto-playing Frienship is Magic. He saw his shades on the once-coffee table. He reached for them and put them on. He looked down at his legs, which were covered by a maroon blanket. This wasn't his, it was Dave's. Why the hell did he have it? Why did he have it _every fucking morning_? Why were his shades always in the _same fucking place_? It had to be one of two things.

One: Dirk suffered from a major sleep disorder known as sleep walking.  
Two: Dave brought him a blanket, covered him, and put his shades somewhere safe every night.

Oh yeah, he's definitely a sleep walker. He stood up and carried the blanket to Dave's room, opening the door slowly. He saw his sleeping little brother curled up on his blanketless bed, and he walked over and layed the blanket across him. Dave shifted slightly in his sleep, then remained still as he dreamed. Dirk smiled at the kid he'd known since the day he appeared with the pony. He'd grown up so much. Roxy, though always hammered, had taken great care of him while Dirk had to work and do shit to get an apartment big enough for him and a growing kid. It had taken him a shitload of time, but he had finally done it, and he was taking care of his bro now. He owed Roxy a hell of a lot, but he knew he could never repay her. She knew it too, and was okay with it, but he still felt bad that he couldn't do anything in return. He left Dave's room, shutting the door behind him. He took the opporitunity to stretch as he made his way into the kitchen to find some food.

Finding a leftover sandwich that was fornever old, he left the kitchen, taking bites out of the probably rotten thing. He chewed and swallowed, his hunger overriding his sense of discretion. Sex really did him in on his appetite; he was always starving afterwards.

After his half-assed meal, he headed to the bathroom. He desperately needed a shower; he smelled worse than he ever thought possible for any human being to smell. He turned on the water and went into the shower. After bathing thoroughly, he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waste. He looked into the mirror, grasping the sides of the sink. He examined his face.

_Shit_, he thought, _I'm twenty-two fucking years old. What the hell am I doing with my life? I don't have a...significant other. I don't have a real job. No one's taking care of Dave - shit, the kid's taking more care of me than I am of him. What the fuck am I doing? _He placed his elbows on the edge of the sink and buried his face in his palms. He breathed deeply.

"Bro, you still in there?" Dave's voice and a tap on the door made Dirk start, bringing him back to reality.  
"Yeah, little man. Be right out."  
"Hurry the fuck up. I'm freezing out here and I want to take a fucking a shower."  
"Whatever."  
"And don't fucking call me 'little man'."  
"Whatever." Not bothering to dry his hair, Dirk replaced his shades and swung open the door.

A half-naked Dave was on the other side. He hadn't noticed, but Dave had grown up quite a bit in the past few years. He'd been out so much that he didn't realize what a man he was becoming. He wasn't a scrawny kid anymore; he even had the muscles to prove it. Toned arm muscles, some abs starting to move in on his stomach. He really wasn't a little man anymore.

"You gonna stand there and stare at me forever or are you gonna get the fuck outta my way so I can take a god damn shower?"  
"Oh, uh, sorry Dave." Dirk dodged around Dave and went straight to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. _Did I just check Dave out? What the fuck? He's my little bro...that's so many levels of wrong that irony just isn't even a factor in that shit. Thank god he couldn't see my eyes roaming his body like that. Shit. _He facepalmed, sliding his hand down his face, then looking at the floor in shame.

* * *

Dave got into the shower. He cursed under his breath and he washed his hair. _What the fuck was Bro staring at like that? Is he finally noticing that I'm not a little kid anymore? Christ, you think he'd be more discreet about looking me over like that. He even blushed. He's such an idiot. _As he thought this, Dave's face grew red, too. He had been checking out Dirk himself. His wet hair hanging down messily around his face, the water dripping off his body. All of those muscles he wished would dominate him. If Dirk had really been checking him out, he would've been the happiest guy around. Maybe then English wouldn't be in his way anymore. He got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few weeks, nightmares and noises keeping him up at night. He wasn't afraid or anything, that wouldn't be cool. He pulled on some baggy pants and brushed his teeth. After spitting into the sink and wiping his mouth, he looked at himself int he mirror again. _Get ahold of yourself. Dirk was just looking at you, it's not like he's all up on you or anything. That's nothing to get hot and bothered about, you dumbass._

He left the bathroom and headed to his room, not shutting the door completely behind him. He plopped down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He sighed, letting his mind wander. His eyelids suddenly became unbarably heavy.

"Hey, little man," Dirk tapped on the door gently, "You already gone to sleep?"  
"No, I'm awake." Dave sat up grudgingly, his head tottering from exhaustion. Dirk pushed open the door and stepped in.  
"You okay? You look real fucking tired."  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little...tired." Dave yawned.  
"Have you been sleeping? You seem really fatigued lately, little man. And you wake up super fucking early sometimes."  
"I sleep while you're out at work."  
"Oh, yeah. I guess that makes sense." Dirk came in and sat on the bed next to Dave.  
"Why are you so fucking concerned about it?"  
"I'm not. Just, fuck, man. I worry about you. It's just you and me here, we gotta watch each others' backs."  
"Right..." Dave began to nod off.  
"Well, shit Dave. You're almost sixteen right? What do you want for your bir-" Dirk stopped when his little bro's head rested on his shoulder. He turned and looked at the sleeping boy. The corner of his mouth arced up in a half-smile. He carefully maneuvered so that he was holding his sleeping brother, then lowered him down carefully on to some of his pillows. He covered him with the comforter, then began to get up. Dave held tightly to his shirt. He sighed, then gave in and lie down next to Dave. He fell asleep there.

* * *

Dave blinked awake, yawning and stretching. He hadn't slept like that in a long time. He sat up and yawned again. Then his eyes grew wide in surprise when he saw Dirk asleep next to him. His face got hot, and he looked around to try and gather up what happened the previous night. Dave still had his sweatpants on, and Dirk was still in his shirt and pants. Dirk was even sleeping on top of the blanket. Relieved, and slightly disappointed, Dave sighed. He grabbed his shades and left the room, heading for the kitchen. He got himself a bottle of apple juice and found a bag of Doritos to munch on. He turned on the TV, unsurprised to see MLP was on. He stopped the show and searched Netflix for something else to watch. He decided on something random and ironic-looking. He didn't bother reading the title, or what it was about. He just pressed play and let it go.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he blinked, the room was dark except for the glowing TV screen, and the apartment was quiet apart from the show that was playing. He stood up and stretched, going over to the wall and feeling around for the light switch. He flipped it up, and winced when the lights came on. Even with his shades, the lights in this place were still too fucking bright. He yawned, wondering where Dirk was. He assumed his bro must be at work, but he still decided he'd look for him. When he didn't find him, he went into his room and pulled a shirt and jacket on. He felt the sudden urge to go for a walk, so he pulled on some sneakers and left the apartment.

He shoved his hands in his pants' pockets, shivering at the blast of cold air. He started walking down the sidewalk, following it down to the gas station a mile away. It felt like no time was passing as he went into the gas station and bought himself a bag of chips with the change he had in his pockets. He left with his chips and continued to follow the sidewalk. He passed many apartment complexes, and then stopped at one that looked oddly familiar. In the dark, it looked a little different, but this was where his childhoof friend Rose lived with her mom, Roxy. He kept walking, remembering all of the good times he and Rose had had as kids, even though their interests weren't very similar. Up ahead, he saw a gang of guys across the street, one of which looked very familiar. He ignored them and walked past, but shortly afterwards realized that they were following him. He started walking a little faster, knowing that another good friend of his, Jade Harley, lived close by. He began to sprint, trying his best to avoid a run-in with this group of men. They caught up with him and surrounded him. He looked around at all of them, and as they moved in, he started throwing punches and kicking as hard as he could manage. There were too many though, and he was caught and held by two of them. A familiar face was in front of him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my favorite 'little man'." English's voice was venomous and cold. Dave, though nervous, held Jake's glare.  
"Fuck you, faggot. Call me my name."  
"Ohhoho, do you really believe this balderdash act of masculinity will help you? See, young Dave, I've smelt the rat. You and I both are aware of your hidden sexuality. You and I both know that I'm not the only one after Dirk." Jake smirked.  
"F-fuck you! I'm not interested in my own fucking brother, you sick piece of shit!"  
"I never even spoke of _you_ being one after Dirk. But, as they do say, the guilty speak first."  
"Shut the fuck up! If you say anything to him I'll-"  
"You'll what? Will you finally tell him how you feel? Haha, he can't think of you that way, Dave. To him, you're his little brother. He would be _disgusted_. Aren't you afraid of what he might think of you?" At this, Dave was officially crestfallen. Everything English was saying was true - so true that he didn't want to admit it. English continued, "Dirk doesn't like girly kids like you anyway - he likes manly men. He wouldn't really like you, even if he didn't think of you as a brother. But me, Dave, I just _love_ girly little guys like you. I really like the way they act. Dirk is like that, you know? He seems all tough and strong, but once you start making moves on him, he's like a high school girl in love. In fact-"  
"Shut the fuck up! Don't fucking talk about him like that! You don't have any god damn right to-" Dave was squirming, trying to break free of the men holding him.  
"Oh, I don't have the right? Fuck Dave, you're feisty. Here, maybe this will calm you down," He held out a capsule to Dave, "I'll tell them to let you go, if you agree to do two things for me."  
"Fuck you."  
"If you will take this, and walk with me back to my apartment. Just you and me walking, and you don't even have to come inside my apartment. Just walk with me there."  
"Fine. Now let me the fuck go."  
"Alright," he motioned to the men. They dropped Dave and walked off with the other guys who had been standing around.  
"Give me this." He snatched the pill from Jake and swallowed it without a problem.  
"How do you know I didn't just poison you?"  
"Why the fuck would you do that? Let's just go. I'm tired and I want to get back to my shitty apartment." He and Jake started walking, continuing down the sidewalk. They walked for a long distance in silence, then Dave broke it.  
"Christ. How far away is your place? I'm starting to feel fuckin' light headed."  
"It's not much farther." Jake had a smirk on his face.  
"How far?"  
"The next complex down. Don't worry, we're really close now." They turned into a complex. Jake pointed to a building with the number 18 on it.  
"We have to go all the fuckin...god dammit." Dave was annoyed with this bullshit. He remained silent.

When they arrived at the building, they went to the top floor. Jake's was the apartment in the back.

"There...I walked you to your apartment. Now, I'm...I'm going fucking home..." Dave was dizzy, leaning on the wall for support. He felt insanely good, and at the same time, incredibly sick.  
"Hey, you don't look too good. How about you come inside and have a drink or something?"  
"Y-yeah...sounds good." Dave replied. He barely heard himself say the words.

Jake opened the door to his apartment and lead Dave to a room with a huge bed. He sat him there and brought him some water from the kitchen. Dave drank it all in one breath, then turned to Jake.

"Do you have any food? I'm fucking starving."  
"What would you like?" Jake was smirking again.  
"Fuck. I want cake and cookies and some fucking hamburgers."  
"I have all of that. Go ahead, it's all in the kitchen." Jake motioned in the direction of the kitchen. Dave stumbled out to the kitchen and searched for the food, eating whatever he could find. When he was satisfied - and out of food - he went back to the room with the giant bed. To his surprise, Dirk was there.

"Was the food enough?"  
"Yeah, bro. The food was great. What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean? I live here." Suddenly, all around him, the room turned into Dirk's room. Dave was extremely confused, but he didn't question it. For some reason, he felt overly confident and even a bit cocky. He sat down next to Dirk, and looked at him.  
"You're so fucking hot, bro. I just want you so bad."  
"What? That was fast. I want you too. I thought it would take longer than _this_, though."  
"You make me so pissed, though. I just want you to fuck me, and you won't. You don't think anything of me."  
"That's not true. I just didn't know you wanted it this much." Dirk pushed him down so that he was on top of Dave.  
"I always have. Dammit, I've been in fucking love with you for a really fuckin' long time. I was just to fuckin' nervous to ever make a move. Afraid of you rejecting me and ending up both of us feeling shitty."  
"Shit, if I'd have known, we could've done this a _long_ time ago." Dirk pressed his mouth against Dave's. Dave kissed him back, grabbing ahold of Dirk's shoulders. Dirk pushed his tongue into Dave's mouth, exploring every inch. He gently bit Dave's bottom lip and slid his hand up Dave's shirt. Dave shivered with pleasure at Dirk's touch and moaned quietly against their kiss. He wasn't used to being touched, so he was sensitive. Every move made him hotter. Their clothes just seemed to fall off in the heat of the moment, and their hot make-out soon turned into more. Dirk pulled Dave into his lap, the boy grabbing his shoulders and looking down into the amber eyes of his longest love. Dave shivered and moaned in both pleasure and pain as Dirk's large member slid inside him. He pulled Dirk close, so that they were chest to chest, foreheads touching. Dave was panting as he rocked his hips slowly. At first, he was in much pain, but soon the pleasure began to block all of it out. It didn't long for Dave to cum. The elder Strider, however, took a bit longer, and rode out his orgasm to the end. They lie down next to each other, and in exhaustion, Dave passed out.

* * *

Dave slowly blinked awake. All was quiet and dark around him, which wasn't normal. He sat up, then winced at the pain in his lower back, and all over his body. He lied back down and sighed, his head throbbing. He couldn't remember anything. He had gone for a walk...and...nothing else registered. He sat up again, then noticed the sound of peaceful, even breathing next to him. The sound of a sleeping person. He held his breath and reached out to the sleeping figure, flashes of memories returning to him and making his face hot.  
"Bro...?" Dave called out quietly. The body next to him shifted, then there was a click and the brightness of a lamp made Dave wince and turn away.  
"Ah, good morning, sunshine." The sound of English's voice made Dave's blood run cold, and his head snapped back around to look at the man lying next to him.  
"What the _fuck_ did you do to me, you asshole?" Dave was nearly screaming.  
"I only did what you asked, calm down. You were the one who practically begged me to fuck you senseless." Jake's smirk was back. Dave stood up, ignoring the complaints of his sore muscles. He gathered what he assumed were his clothes from the floor and pulled them on hastily. _How long have I been here? I hope Dirk isn't worried... I need to get home as soon as possible..._ Dirk pulled on his sneakers and ran away from English's room, out of his apartment, down the stairs, and finally down the street. He ran hard and fast, not slowing down. He stopped when he was in front of the complex where Lalonde lived. His lungs felt like they would explode. He collapsed on the sidewalk, curling up defensively. He wanted to scream, to cry. He wanted his bro.

After regaining some composure, he rose from the cold concrete to meet the face of someone he hadn't seen in a very long time.  
"Would you like to come over and talk about why you were just in front of me, on a sidewalk, having an emotional brakedown?" The lavender-eyed girl looked him up and down as she offered.  
"Y-yes..." Was all Dave managed to choke out. He followed Rose to her apartment, where he went in and sat down on the warm sofa. She brought him some hot chocolate and sat beside him.  
"You may proceed to tell me your reasons." She said as she sipped the coco.  
"I...I thought I was with my brother last night, Rose...but, I was drugged by some gang leader and he...raped me..." Dave didn't look at rose, didn't drink the coco, just looked into the filled mug with displeasure. His eyes were brimming with tears, but he had much experience holding them back.  
"It was English? Jake English?" She asked. Moreso stated than asked, but still formed in a question.  
"Why do you know everything?" This time, he couldn't do it. His tears fell from his eyes and down his cheeks, and he began to tremble and sob. Rose placed her mug on the coffee table in front of them, then leaned over and hugged him tightly.  
"You know I'm not very good at this, but I'm going to try my best to support you right now. I'm very sorry for what happened, Dave," she squeezed him tighter, "But everything will be okay."

He knew she wasn't sincere, nor did she really try to be convincing, but it made him feel better. He hugged her back, hiccupping into her shoulder.  
"I'm sorry, Rose. I always fall apart whenever you see me."  
"That's because you and I only meet when you need me the most." She smiled as she hugged her sobbing friend, rubbing his back gently.  
"Th-thank you so much," he sniffled as he pulled out of the hug, "You always do so much for me."  
"Not really. All I did was hug you and give you hot coco." She shrugged and grabbed her mug again, sipping from it.  
"Have you..."  
"Hm?" She looked at him, but he had averted his eyes.  
"Nevermind. I can't ask you that."  
"Yes, you can."  
"No, really. I don't want to put you on the spot."  
"Ask me anything. I'm here for you."  
"Well, do you...maybe..."  
"Do I...?"  
"Do you...like me, Rose?"  
"What an absurd question. Of course I like you, Strider, you're my closest friend." She sipped her coco again, totally unphased by the question. He figured he would clarify, though.  
"I mean, as a romantic interest...have you ever...wanted to, you know, smooch and shit?" At this, she looked up from her mug at him. Her cheeks seemed to have flushed a little.  
"Well, yes. Of course, since you're so close to me, I considered such a possibility. However, I am incompatible with any of the people I know, so really it would be usele-"  
"Do you_ like_ me, Rose?" Dave cut her off.  
"Yes, Strider, yes I do." She sipped her coco nochalantly as she said it. She didn't seem to care that she was about to be rejected.  
"Since when?" Dave was a little surprised.  
"Since long before you told me about your feelings for your brother."  
"I-I'm sorry...If I had known, I-"  
"If you had known, you wouldn't have told me and our close friendship would have been compromised over the petty worry of hurt feelings. I have long accepted that my feelings are unreturned, and so I have chosen to love you the only way I can. As your friend." Rose shrugged, finishing her coco. He stared at her with wide eyes, then hugged her tightly.  
"Thank you so, so much, Rose..." He said, then turned to leave.  
"Going home?" She called after him.  
"Yeah, Bro must be worried sick." He flashed her a smile over his shoulder as he exitted the door. After he was long gone, a small, gentle smile crept across her face. The last time she had seen that smile was when Dave had first told her stories of how awesome 'Bro Strider' was. It was the smile she had fallen for, and the smile she could never have. Her smile faded as she reached down and picked up her knitting needles and yarn.

* * *

Dave slowly plodded up the stairs. He felt terrible after leaving Rose like that. He had faked a smile and everything. He fumbled with the doorknob to the apartment, exhaustion kicking in. He felt dizzy again. The door swung open and Dirk stepped out and grabbed Dave, pulling him into the apartment and slamming the door.  
"And just where the _fuck_ have _you_ been, huh, you little _asshole_?" Dirk was screaming loudly, aggravating Dave's migraine, along with the bright fleuorescent lights of the apartment.  
"Get off my case. I'm going to bed." Dave started to push past Dirk, but Dirk grabbed him and shoved him against the wall, gripping his shoulders tightly.  
"You're going to tell me where the _fuck_ you were and why the_ fuck_ you didn't tell _anyone_ you were going out." Dirk was yelling right in Dave's face.  
"B-bro...g-get off of me..." For the first time in a long time, Dave was scared. He was purely terrified. Dirk's grip was making his shoulders throb, making his already weakened body even worse off.  
"I'm not getting off of you until you tell me where _the fuck_ you were last night!" Dirk pulled him off the wall and slammed him against it again, causing Dave to cry out in pain and whimper. Dirk blinked and let go of Dave's shoulders. Dave proceeded to slide to the floor, shaking, and put his hands up defensively over his head.  
"I-I'm sorry bro...I...I just went for a walk..." Dave mumbled fearfully. Dirk blinked a few more times before he'd realized what he'd done. He knelt down beside Dave.  
"Shit, man. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I won't ever scream at you again man, okay? I'm sorry. Are you alright?" His voice had become gentle and his expression softened, but Dave cowered and shied away. He quickly rose to his feet and ran to his bedroom, closing the door loudly behind him. Dirk tried to follow, but he heard the many locking mechanisms of Dave's bedroom door being clicked into place. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He felt terrible about what he'd just done, but Dave had no idea how worried Dirk had been. Dirk slowly approached the closed door.  
"Dave?" He tapped on the door. No response came. "Bro, listen...I, I'm sorry. I was just worried sick about you, man. You just...vanished...and I had no idea where you were. I was...I was scared I'd lost you, little man. I thought maybe you wouldn't come back. I sat out on the couch all night, and I wandered around outside looking for you...I couldn't find you anywhere and I...I was really scared, man. It's no excuse for me to have yelled like that, but-" The door swung open and Dave tackled Dirk in a hug. Pushed back and surprised, Dirk hugged him back.

Dave went limp in his arms.

"Dave? Hey, bro? You okay?" He lifted up Dave's face so he could see it, and Dave's eyes were closed. He was breathing heavily and his face was pale. Dirk quickly took him to the couch and laid him down, retrieving covers and blankets and pillows. Dave was shivering and shaking, and in a panic, Dirk called Roxy.

"Hullo? Strider, th'fuck you want right now?"  
"Roxy, Dave is sick and I don't know wat's wrong you need to come over and help me I don't know what to do and I don't want him to die Roxy help me please for the love of God I know I owe you a lot of shit just add this to my tab alright?" Dirk was talking fast, so fast that there was no punctuation in that previous run-on sentence (Did I just break the fourth wall? Damn...).  
"Slow th'fuck down, it's fine. Yur givin' me a fukken headache, Strider."  
"Just hurry, please. Please, Roxy."  
"Shutth'fuck _up_ Strider I'm on my way so I'm hanging up n-" Her sentence was cut off as she hung up. Dirk sat next to the sleeping, maybe-dying Dave. He felt like an idiot.

It seemed an eternity before the knock on the door, and the familiar sound of barging in that only Roxy Lalonde could achieve. She stumbled over to the couch and looked at Dave's sickly face and Dirk's worried one.  
"Chill out, Dirk. Kid's gotta cold. He'll be fine. Bed rest, vodka, warm food. He's fine." At her words, Dirk was relieved, and felt even dumber than before. Rose walked around the couch and handed Dirk some packages and cups. He gave her a questioning look.  
" If that look is asking me why in particular you are receiving this, it is because instant ramen is warm and slightly tasty. Dave will appreciate it. My only concern is your ability to properly prepare it." The young girl said. Dirk sighed.  
"I can make ramen, Rose. No worries. And thanks, Roxy," Dirk said, turning to his friend, "I owe you one."  
"Fuc'yew. C'mon, Rose. Lessgo home." Roxy stumbled back out of the apartment, Rose following closely behind. Dirk just sat and waited for his lil bro to wake up.

* * *

Dave coughed roughly and tried to sit up, but felt too dizzy to accomplish the task. He looked around, everything hurting his eyes with it's strange brightness. He saw Dirk sitting in front of the TV.  
"Dirk..." He called out, his voice like a whisper. Dirk's head snapped around and he quickly came to Dave's side.  
"Yes Dave? Do you need something? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty? How are you feeling? Are you cold? Too hot? How about-"  
"Shhhh...Water, please. Water." Dave interrupted. Dirk nodded and fetched water from the kitched. He brought the bottle to Dave, helping him sit up and opening the bottle for him. Dave grabbed the open water bottle, but lost his grip and nearly dropped it into his lap. Dirk, however, managed to catch it.  
"Okay, obviously this cold made you forget how to hold bottles. Here." Dirk took Dave's hands in his, wrapping them firmly around the bottle and slowly bringing the opening to Dave's lips. Dave drank the water as if it would run away. He chugged it down almost instantly.  
"Thanks, bro." Dave lied back down on the pillows that were propped on the armrest of the sofa and closed his eyes. He drifted off to sleep, only to wake up shortly after. He shifted the blankets and, wobbling, he stood up. Dirk jumped up from his seat in front of the TV when he realized what was going on and grabbed ahold of Dave to keep him steady.  
"Hey, lay back down. I'll get whatever you need, so you just stay right there, alirght?"  
"Bro, you can't piss for me. That's a thing I'm going to have to do on my own."  
"Oh, yeah. Well, at least let me walk you to the bathroom and stuff, okay?"  
"Whatever." They walked together, slowly, to the bathroom. Dave stumbled away from Dirk's side and into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Dirk waited outside, worried that Dave would faint and hit his head or something. He heard the toilet flush and the water in the sink start, then stop, and out came Dave. He looked pale and weak, his hair sticking to his forehead from sweat. He also didn't have his shades, which made his eyes visible. They were bloodshot and had large dark rings beneath them. This, of course, only made Dirk more worried. He walked his lil bro back to the couch.

Dave sat down and coughed a few times before lying back down. Dirk began to cover him again.  
"No, no bro. It's too hot. I'm sweating, so I don't have a fever. I'll be okay. Just let me try to sleep it off...even thought I feel disgusting right now."  
"Ah, okay...but why do you feel disgusting?"  
"I haven't bathed since yesterday, and I did a lot of running today, and now I'm all sweaty from being under ten pounds of blankets."  
"Take a showe- no, take a bath."  
"You say that like we have a bath."  
"Yeah, I know...but I don't want you to be by yourself, standing, for too long. A shower is out of the question."  
"You know, I'm feeling better now. I think I'll take a shower anyway." Dave stood up and coughed a bit, then began shuffling his way to the bathroom. He pulled off his jacket and t-shirt and threw them on the floor as he went. Dirk stopped him, looking concerned.  
"I'm serious, Dave. You need to just focus on resting for now. You can take a shower later, alright?"  
"If you're so damned worried about it, why don't you just join me in the fucking shower and hold me up?" Dave snapped at Dirk. Dirk frowned.  
"Fine. How about I do that?" He replied, picking Dave up bridal-style.  
"Wh-what are you doing, Dirk?" Dave squirmed in his bro's arms, trying to get down.  
"We're going to take a shower, since you want one so bad and I don't trust you on your feet."  
"Wh-what! That's ridiculous!" Dave's face was turning red with embarrassment.  
"Yes, it is. Maybe you should just listen to me for once," Dirk put Dave down in front of his bedroom, "And go lie down and rest." At this, Dave looked up at his brother's face. He stared into Dirk's shades, trying to find his hidden eyes.  
"Bro..."  
"What do you need?"  
"Um...you...you said earlier that you'll do anything for me, right?"  
"Not that I recall..."  
"Said you'd get me what I need, so I should just relax..."  
"Oh, yeah. Why? Are you hungry?"  
"Um, in a...in a sense..." Dave blushed and looked down at the floor.  
"Well, I have some ramen, or I can try and find some chicken noodle soup, or any soup you think is good. Someth-" Dirk was interrupted by a quick, shy kiss from Dave, and then Dave retreated into his bedroom. Dirk stared at the door in shock, then shrugged and knocked on the door.  
"Well, if you want me to shut up, you can tell me. Don't need to pull that kind of stunt on me again." Dirk said as he slowly opened the door. Dave was face-down on his bed.  
"Dave? Are you all right?" Dirk walked in and hurried to Dave's side. Dave's cheeks, for what Dirk could see, were flushed a bright red color. He patted Dave on the head. "C'mon, little man. Let's find something to eat, okay?"  
"I'm not hungry..."  
"You just said-"  
"You're an idiot, Dirk. I hate you."

Dirk stared at the back of Dave's head, feeling guilt and pain and anger swell up inside himself. He knew the day would come when Dave would say that. Dave was right; he was stupid. He had dropped out of high scool to get a job, handing off a baby to a single mother while he worked shit out. He didn't have basic life skills; he only knew how to eat, sleep, and perform bodily functions. He sighed, then stood up to leave the room.

"I'm sorry I failed to you, Dave." Was all he could manage to say without his voice shaking. He shut the door and went to an unused room, sitting at the once-dining-room table, his face in his palms. _Maybe I need to get a real job...A hus- no, I need a wife. I have to set an example. A better one than I have. Shit. Isn't it too late to get all my shit together? He's almost fully grown...Shit! His birthday is tomorrow. Where did I..._

Dirk stood and went to his room to search for the present he had gotten Dave for his sixteenth birthday. He chuckled when he found an old Brobot with the chest ripped out. That was one of his wacky inventions from back when he was trying to seduce Jake. It didn't work very well. He sat on his bed and sighed. He felt worthless, helpless. There was nothing he could say to make things better between him and Dave, and he knew that for a fact. He had been waiting for - and dreading - this day ever since he found Dave.

"Bro, why did you keep me?" Dave's words cut through Dirk's thoughts like a katana.  
"What? Why?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Because, little man, I wasn't going to just abandon you. You needed a family. You needed a bro."  
"But _why_?"  
"I guess I don't understand what your 'why' is asking me."  
"Why would you keep a screaming, crying baby? Why drop out of school and give your life up like that for some stupid kid you found in a crater?"  
"Simple."  
"Hm?"  
"Because I love you."  
"You...Love me?"  
"Maybe that's where I went wrong. I never told you I loved you, or that I was proud of you, did I? I just loomed over you, always making you look bad to your friends. You have to understand, though, I was trying to be your bro, not your dad or anything."  
"Yeah...I get it."  
"Good, I'm glad."  
"Bro, my birthday is tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I know. I have a gift, I swear, I just have to find it."  
"I just want one gift from you, Dirk." Dirk looked at Dave strangely when he heard his name.  
"And that is...?"  
"I don't want you to judge me when I say this, and I don't want you to change. Stay Dirk, my bro, forever. Okay?"  
"Okay, Dave, but that wasn't something you had to worry about. You can always tell me anyth-"  
"I love you, Dirk. Not like, you're-my-brother love, or we're-family love, but, I love you, I want to be with you, butterflies in my stomach, afraid to speak, love. Cheesy, ironic movie love. But my love for you isn't ironic." _Please, please...don't hate me Dirk. All I want is you to accept me, even if you can't accept my feelings..._

Dirk stared at Dave for a long time, in thoughtful silence.  
"You're joking." Dirk said.

Dave's heart dove into his stomach.

"Hahaha! Yeah, man! What, did you really think I was serious? Hahaha wow you're so gullible." Dave laughed the same fake laugh he always used to escape this kind of awkward situation. His fake smile and laughter covering every trace of tears behind his eyes. He left Dirk's room and headed to his own, plopping down on the bed. The door was closed, so he curled into a ball under the maroon blanket and began to cry. He cried hard, and loud, muffling his sobs with his pillow. He hated himself. He shouldn't have said anything. He knew Dirk wouldn't understand, and that he wouldn't like the answer he got anyway. He heard his door open and he tensed, trying to stifle the hiccups he had acquired while he was crying.

"Little man, you...you were serious back there." Dirk sat at the edge of the bed. Dave could feel where the bed was sinking in from his weight.

A long silence passed.

"I know you're not asleep, Dave." Dirk leaned over and began pulling the covers off of Dave, but Dave yanked them back over his head.  
"Just go! I don't want to talk about it." He didn't care that his voice was shaking, he just wanted Dirk to leave him alone.  
"We need to talk about this. Dave, Jake called me. He told me some things. I need to talk to you."  
"That son of a bitch promised not to say anything!"  
"No, he didn't. He told me you'd say that, but he said he made a deal with you, and that wasn't part of it."  
"Just shut up!"  
"Dave, why didn't you tell me you were with Jake? Why didn't you talk to me about it?"  
"I...I..."  
"That's why you said you feel disgusting, right?"  
"Y-yeah...I thought he was you, Dirk. And I...I was okay with it. I was okay with it being you. And then I found out it was him. That's double disgusting. I should die right now..."  
"I don't want you to die, Dave. You know, you've been a lil bro to me for a really long time. I don't think I see that changing, but maybe, for your sake, I can try. We can do...stuff...like hold hands, or...kiss...or something. Just remember, I've never...You've always been my little brother, and this is all new to me. I have to totally reform my opinion of you and...I don't know...Why am I even trying to offer this to you? You wouldn't want something fake..."  
"Dirk..."  
"Yes?"  
"I...accept...now go away and let me sleep, okay?"  
"Huh? O-okay, right." Dirk stood and left the room. Dave sat straight up and grabbed a pillow. A wide smile was across his face, and he cuddled the pillow close. He was acting like a little girl, but at this point he didn't care. Dirk was willing to try, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

Dave woke up the next day and sat up slowly. He felt better than he did yesterday, but he felt stiff. His lightheadedness was gone, thankfully. He rose from his bed and shuffled slowly to the bathroom, feeling gross and dirty. He stripped and got in the shower, leaving the door wide open. He assumed bro was at work, since he had woken up early in the morning; it was close to eight. He washed his hair slowly, enjoying the feeling of massaging his head. Most of his muscles were still sore, especially his lower body. All of the running, not to mention the _unspeakable_ things that happened, had left his body drained of energy. Not to mention he hadn't eaten anything since then. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He looked in the mirror. He realized he hadn't had his shades either, and then he remembered that Dirk had said something about a phonecall from Jake. _That bastard..._ Dave pulled on some new sweat pants and a light-wight t-shirt. He pulled on his sneakers and was heading for the door, when a voice interrupted him.

"Wanna tell me where you're going this time?" Dirk sounded annoyed.  
"Oh, hey bro. Going over to Ro Lal's place. I want to talk to her."  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go with you then."  
"Nah, bro. I'll be fine."  
"I'm going with you."  
"I don't want you to! Damn it!" Dave swung open the door and slammed it when he left the apratment. He was surprised by the cold air, and then he made his way quickly down the stairs. The sky was cloudy, but bright. He began walking quickly; he forgot to grab a jacket on his way out, so he wanted to get to his warm destination as quickly as possible. He passed a familiar face on the street, then stopped and took a double take. Jade Harley had walked right past him.

"Hey, Harley!" He called out to her. She stopped and turned around to face him, smiled, and walked back to him. He stared at her, wonderstruck. He had always thought she was beutiful, but he hadn't seen her in a long time. She looked so pretty now.  
"Hi, Dave! It's been a very long time since we last saw each other, hasn't it? How have you been?"  
"Hey, Jade...it had been a while. I've been okay, I guess. How about you?"  
"I've been wonderful! It's nice of you to ask. I was actually just on my way to deliver this, but here you are, so here you go!" She held a wrapped box out to him. He had forgotten that it was his birthday. He smiled and took it from her, unwrapping it quickly. She always gace the best presents, no matter who she was giving them to. He opened the box and saw a nice jacket with a broken record insignia across it. He dropped the box and put the jacket on.  
"I don't know how you do it, Jade, but this is the best present ever! Thank you so much!" He said. She smiled and nodded at him, then continued in the same direction he was headed. He decided to walk with her.  
"Why are you headed this way, Dave?"  
"I was going to go see Rose. I wanted to talk to her."  
"Ah, are you going to confess your love for her?" Jade teased.  
"Ah, no. No, I'm not." Dave chuckled. He hadn't chuckled in a long time; it was a good feeling.

* * *

**Okay, I didn't want to break this into parts. But I have to. So yeah. I also feel extremely dirty after writing this ._. ...cutesy things are more my style, with hot makeouts in between...but...this...I was...no...just..no. I hope everyone enjoys it ._. you sick, sick people. Oh, wait,...I'm one of those people XD**


End file.
